The present invention is directed to an attachment for a conventional cylindrical lawn roller for the purpose of forming aeration holes in the lawn as it is being rolled.
The purpose of a lawn roller is to make the lawn surface smooth or even. One of the negative side effects of lawn rolling is to pack down the top soil. If the top soil is packed too hard, water tends to run off rather than penetrate the soil. This also makes it difficult to lime and fertilize the lawn. It also makes it difficult to seed a new lawn. The aeration of the soil is essential for a healthy lawn. These and other difficulties which have been experienced with conventional lawn rollers had been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an attachment for a lawn roller which creates multiple punctures in the top soil of the lawn as it is being rolled.
It is another object of the invention to provide a removable attachment for a lawn roller for aerating the top soil of the lawn.
A further object of the invention is to provide an attachment for a lawn roller which includes a plurality of replaceable pins for puncturing the top soil of the lawn.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an attachment for a lawn roller which is simple in construction, easy to use, and capable of a long life of useful service.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.